Howls moving castle love story howl x OC
by Willowtree163
Summary: Sophie is engaged to prince Justin and Howl is lonely again until an old friend shows up
1. Chapter 1 her return

So people ok this is going to be my first story on this website so let try this people some of this story will originate from bornonmayday so credit to them

The door tinkled to the entrance from Kingston street and markl rushed over to attend to the customer but stopped short when he came face to face with a beautiful young woman almost as tall as master howl himself she looked tired and worn from traveling she had long ginger hair tied loosely by a gold ribbon.

"Um excuse me – can I help you?"

" I'm looking for a friend of mine his name is Howl"

"I'm afraid that master howl is out currently but feel free to drop by later"

"please it's urgent would you mind if I waited for him?"

"I'd rather you didn't . . . . "

"Look here lady" butted in calcifer "howl doesn't like people hanging around You're clearly a witch and we'd all rather you waited elsewhere"

"Calcifer! Wow you've changed well I suppose so have I . . . . Wait . . . Calcifer surely you reognise me"

"no I don't now please leave"

"but" she was becoming increasingly flustered "please calcifer you must remember me I know we only met a couple of times but still . . . Did he throw away the pictures of me?"

"the pictures?"

"Small ginger haired girl purple eyes come on calcifer!"

Markl rushed upstairs and the heard him rummaging around there were a couple of loud thuds as he jumped a couple of steps to get back down

"You meant these ones on master howls bed side table?"

Calcifer looked at the photos and at the woman squinted a bit and then sucked in a breathe "due? Wow kid you grew, you used to be tiny how'd you find out where howl was hiding?"

"I don't exactly know he stopped writing years ago and then I . . . I just need to see him"

"ok ok sit don't touch anything"

She flopped neatly onto the chair and crossed her legs an hour passed as she told a story to markl one of three sisters one born of the stars one of the moon and one one of the sun. Another lot of hours passed and I was midnight markl had curled up on the sofa and fallen asleep she had covered him with her traveling cloak navy blue with pastel yellow stars and moons. Finally she shop door clanged open again and howl stumbled in she immediately he made it a couple of feet into the shop before collapsing onto the floor

"Howl? HOWL"

She knelt down next to him she touched his hair and face trying to provoke a reaction

"ssssfie sssfie srry"

His voice was slurred and he seemed to be only half conscious

She liked his shoulders and flipped him over he groaned audibly and winced. Markl jumped and sat up tipping the cloak off of him while calcifer climbed out the fire place and knelt down beside him

"what's wrong with him?"

Markl stood up to also go and sit beside him

"no kid go sit back down he might be contagious"

He slowly lowered himself back into the sofa. Howl groaned again loudly.

"how long has he been gone?"

"two days and a half"

There was a screaming silence that howl interrupted

"sssfie ssophie" he said urgently the colour rapidly draining from his face he swallowed noisily "mm bathroom . . . . Sickk" howl said desperately

She jumped "oh God" she tried to sit him up right so that he would choke on his own vomit

"come ooonn howl help me here"

She positioned her hands on his hips knelt down directly behind him so he leant back onto her chest she could feel his stomach muscles clinching under her hands and could hear calcifer clattering around somewhere looking for a bucket or basin

Shuddering, he let out a hiccuping burp and tried to pull himself up a little. she grabbed him from behind realizing that trying to get him up on his feet was definitely not an option in his state. Helping him sit, and leaning him away from his body, she supported his forehead, keeping his hair out of his face

"Howl I know this is horrible but I think you ought to relax your stomach it's better to get it done now rather than holding back"

Calcifer was back with a basin and she leant his face gently over it still supporting his face in her hands. He was taking short rasping breaths

"hey hey howl try and take some deeper breathe"

he finally managed to stop hyperventilating and felt the vomit rise in his throat he took another breathe and then vomited calcifer and markl looked away but due held him steady. It splattered her clothes and smelt horrible. until the attack eventually subsided. She kept talking in soft, comforting words. As she set the basin aside, Howl whimpered softly and sank down on the floor. Curling up in a shivering ball, he rested his head on her lap.

"S-sorry…" he managed. "Sorry… couldn't make it home… _Sophie …. Sorry"_

_"whose Sophie?"_

_"she stayed with us for a while she's getting married to prince Justin"_

_"does he remember me at all?"_

_"yes but . . . .he's stubborn and it hurts him"_

gently wiped his running eyes, his mouth and his nose with the toilet tissue, softly massaging his scalp.

"howl don't be sorry it's not your fault"

You'll be all right. Just rest a bit…" She kept stroking his hair and his back. His shirt was all damp with sweat, and she knew that she'd better get him cleaned up before he got cold.

Within a couple minutes, his breathing had eased a little. "Would you like us to tuck you in on the couch, or think you can make it upstairs if I support you?" She asked.

"Must… upstairs…bed… _bath_…" came the muffled reply.

Due sat him up, helping him shifting positions so he was kneeling beside her. Gently, she uncurled his left arm, placing it around her neck instead, and her own arm around his waist. He groaned and staggered, leaning heavily on her.

"What… what if I… I'm gonna be sick again?"

"Don't worry," she ensured him.

Somehow she managed to scoop howl up into her arms bridal style he whimpered and slowly she began to ascend the stairs

"Your heavier than I remember you used to be lighter, how come your still so skinny"

they finally reached the bathroom door.

As they were just about to cross the threshold of his room, Howl gave a small gasp, covering his mouth. They made it to the toilet just in time, and he got down on his knees, once again retching violently. She held his head, still talking soothingly,

Finally, after several minutes of what was mostly dry heaves, the vomiting ceased and Howl sank down, leaning his head against the cool porcelain, breathing in short gasps.

Howl sank back in a sitting position, almost too tired to stay upright. But suddenly he tensed, making an attempt to rise, apparently trying to position himself _on top_ of the toilet instead, fidgeting frantically with the fastening of his breeches. Due immediately understood. His hands were shaking to much to undo anything. He moaned loudly (A/N not that way you dirty people) due flushed and started to fumble with his breeches finally they slipped down around his ankles. By this time they were both blushing furiously.

But she had no intention of leaving the room, and Howl would not have let her. He was sitting, slumped forward, his left lower arm wedged between his upper thigh and the sore part of his ribs. He clasped her hands tightly, as she was kneeling in front of him.

"sophie" he was clearly still delirious "did . . . you. . . dye. . your hair"

It hurt every time he called her Sophie

"Oh, Howl…" she managed, her voice trembling.

"S-Sophie… please, forgive m-me, I'm so sorry…"

Howl was shivering violently, and all of a sudden, he started retching again. Due quickly reached for the washbasin near the tub, and placed it on his lap. His body was convulsing as it was trying to empty itself from all ends. Eventually, his effort to vomit brought up a mouthful of green bile, and the rush of liquid down the toilet seemed to have ceased.

She put down the basin and reached for the chain, flushing the toilet. For a couple moments, they both just sat there, due gently stroking Howl's heaving back. His shirt was all slick with sweat. Talking softly, she wiped his face and mouth with her sleeve. She grabbed a glass from the bathroom shelf, filling it up with water and putting it to his lips. At first, he pulled away, but she insisted. "You shouldn't drink it, just swirl it… there…" she encouraged him.

Howl did what he was told, but he seemed so drained that even rinsing his mouth proved to be a great effort. "Need… bath…" he hissed in a hoarse voice.

She felt the colour rush To her face again

"um howl . . . . ok . . .fine" she finally Bagan to process what had just said "wait howl I don't think you should you have a fever and you're delirious it could be dangerous

Howl shook his head, his eyes closed. "But I need… that bath oil…"

"We'll just put some in the sponge water then…"

Howl gave a tired nod, then gasped, clutching his stomach tightly.

"It will all be over soon, you'll see…" she soothed. "Just a few more moments now and we can put you to bed… and you'll wake up as good as new…"

She drew another deep breath and tried to stop her self from getting more red. "Now… let's get you out of these clothes…"

Normally, such a comment would have made the wizard explode with wicked laughter, probably followed by some teasing remark regarding his irresistibility. Now, all he could manage was a barely audible snort, followed by a gasp of pain.

She managed a smile awkwardly and still bright red in the face as she gently grabbed his legs one at a time, freeing him of his boots and his socks.

she felt herself blushing more if that was possible as his pants and underwear dropped to the floor. The shirt proved a bit more difficult, though, since he was still hunched over, and she had a hard time getting to the buttons.

"Howl …" she coaxed, stroking his hair. "Just let me–"

He understood and complied, with a great effort. As she was finally able to untangle his arms from the damp sleeves, his pain was so intense that due suddenly became aware of that he was about to lose consciousness again. She grabbed his shoulders and helped him put his head between his knees.

"Dizzy…" he hissed. But at the same moment as his head cleared a bit, the nausea hit him again. He was totally drained of all fluids, though, and had nothing to bring up.

Once again, they sat waiting for the aftershocks to fade. She looked around the bathroom and her eyes fell on the wooden stool next to the bath tub. Fortunately, it had once been magically impregnated to withstand water damage. She placed it inside the tub, and fortunately it fitted on the bottom, standing without wobbling. Returning to Howl, she placed herself beside him.

"Let's get you into the tub .… think you can stand for a moment? Just put your arm around me now… there…"

The wizard weakly lifted his right arm, and put it around her neck, making an attempt to rise, but promptly sank back again, making a pained face.

"What is it?" Due felt her chest tighten.

"Legs… numb… toilet seat… _mph_…" Howl managed through clenched teeth.

"All right, let's try again." Very carefully, she lifted each of his legs, softly massaging the pressure marks, until Howl gave a weak nod.

They eventually made it to the tub, and she assisted him as he climbed inside. His legs were still very wobbly as he placed himself on the stool, immediately slumping over once more, shivering violently. Due stroke him a few times along his back, silently musing that he was way too thin and this would hardly make it better.

Cleaning the basin throughly, she filled it up with lukewarm water, and added the proper bath oils according to Howl's instructions. Eventually, the water got a fresh, mint-ish smell to it, and a faint shade of blue. Hopefully, it would relieve his pain. Normally, he'd probably have read some spell over the water too, but there was no way she would have allowed him to do any magic in this state.

Grabbing a couple of smaller towels, she soaked one of them in the basin for a few moments, then wrung out the excess water until it was just wet enough. Softly and tenderly, she started sponge washing Howl's entire body. Initially, his shivering increased, but after a while, he seemed to be able to relax a bit, even if just sitting up was a horrendous strain, and he was either leaning heavily against the wall or slumped forward.

In the years that she had been friends with him she had never been in a situation like this, never clothe less, and never with howl sick admittedly it had been five years since they had been in contact and six since she had actually seen him. She never understood why he stopped writing.

She heard calcifers voice float up the stairs

"Due kid we called Sophie and prince Justin they're on their way to help out do you know what's wrong with him"

Due gently stroked his bangs out of his face. What had she gotten her self into.

"I would say I dreadful mix of food poisoning and cholera if not the food poisoning defiantly cholera we're going to need to fumigate the house and burn his clothes and sheets we need to get the little one out of here maybe he could stay with this sophie"

She heard delighted squeezing from down stairs

Feeling better?" She grabbed one of his severely stained hands, and placing the entire basin on his lap, she put his hand and lower arm in the water, carefully rubbing away the dirt with the wet towel.

"Not much… sorry..." Howl murmured as she gently pried away his other hand from his stomach repeating the washing procedure.

"Would you like me to wash your hair as well?"

He gave a nod. "Please…"

She quickly fetched his hair brush from the shelf. Fortunately, his hair wasn't in such a bad shape as she had feared, and despite the fact that it was dirty and lifeless, only a few strokes of the brush were required to untangle the knots.

"There…" due put the brush back on its shelf and refilled the basin with water and bath oil. After wetting Howl's hair, she chose one of the nearest shampoos from the shelf, massaging it into his hair. Howl made a small sound of delight as her fingertips were rubbing his scalp, but it was immediately followed by a gasp of pain. Her hand stroke his cheek as she reached out for the tap, refilling the basin anew. As she poured the first basin over his head, she grabbed another of the small towels that was not yet used, wetting it and washing his face with the excess water.

"Thank you… 'm sorry…" Howl whispered, his eyes closed.

"Howl, … there _is_ no need to apologize." She sighed. "You can't help it…"

After ensuring the shampoo was all rinsed out, and every inch of Howl's body had been properly cleaned she gently, Bringing out the largest towel she could find, she wrapped it around his shivering body.

"Feeling any better?" He was still slumped forward, but she was hoping for a positive answer.

But Howl just gave a small shake of his head. "No… sick… hurts…"

She nodded. "Let's get you to bed, then."

Carefully, she took his arm and wrapped it around her neck. Howl made an attempt to rise from the stool, and nearly fell before due was able to help him stepping over the edge of the tub. He had to catch his breath for a few moments, but fortunately it didn't provoke another attack of vomiting.

Slowly, they started walking toward their bedroom. Howl was wobbling, hardly able to lift his feet, and several times, he stopped abruptly tightly clutching his stomach. As they finally reached the bed, Due helped him sit down on the edge. She lifted his crumpled nightshirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. She had to help him putting his arms through the sleeves. As soon as the towel left his shoulders, the shivering grew even worse, and she quickly gathered the covers from the floor where they had ended up as she'd abruptly left the bed in the morning.

With a moan, Howl let himself sink down on his pillow, initially trying to stretch out as he usually did when lying down on the bed, but groaning, he winced, curling up on his side, clutching his midsection. He paled, swallowing.

"Gonna be sick again?" Due asked in alarm.

"Dunno… think I'm quite… empty…" came the muffled reply. "I just feel… it hurts so much…"

Due covered Howl's shivering body, pulling the blankets up to his chin and tucking him in. She stroked the bangs from his forehead. He was still burning hot to the touch. Her hand quickly traced his jawline down to his cheek.

"I'll be right back," she promised as she rose to leave. She had just heard the shop bell go and she headed down stairs.

There was a strange small woman with silver hair and a tall blonde man with fancy clothes waiting for her

"and who are you" snapped a the silver hairs woman

"A friend of howl…. He did not tell you about me did he"

"no" the silver haired woman replied and then her face fell "I'm so sorry I'm just worried I didn't think he could get sick I didn't meant to be rude"

Due nodded

"do not let it bother you he clearly wishes you were looking after him …. He keeps calling me Sophie"

Sophie snorted and almost dissolved into tears "calcifer told me what you think he's got …. Where could he of caught cholera from what did he eat that could of poisoned him?"

"well he was helping to clean up after the war was he not …. My suspicion is that he got cholera from corpses and the food poisoning from someone whose food he ate was who was helping to clear the corpses"

"oh my God"

"I was hoping you could take the kid, markl I would not want him to get sick he is quite young and his immune system is weaker than mine"

"you're not used to talking to people are you"

She shrugged "I should get back to howl you should go"

She heard howl moan again loudly


	2. Chapter 2 daily life

**A/N ok so I know about the mistakes in the last chapter and I'm really sorry but I can't change them I really tried T-T**

Due raced upstairs and found howl lent over the basin and retching painfully he had nothing left to bring up but he was making the sounds and gagging as though he believes he would

"Howl you have nothing left in side you"

Due sat down next to him wiping his brow I stroking his hair A couple of minutes passed and the attack finished

"I … know ….sorry"

"Don't be sorry for getting sick while helping out"

He lay his head on her lap. Due moved gently to get up and go.

"n-noo ….please… I d-don't want you to l-leave….me" due had never seen him this vunerable she paused and resumed the stroking of his hair

He spoke again but this time muffled because he had buried his face in the folds of her dress

"m-scared"

"howl?" the was shocked he must be terrified to admit that

"sophie…am I g-going to die"

She took a deep breathe and tried to smile

"of course not! Now try and rest" she massaged his scalp she lent back on the headboard of his bed and closed her eyes

A couple of hours later she felt the sun rays on her face howl had slipped of her lap

"at least he's asleep"

She stood up and gently pushed his hair away from his face for what felt like the one hundredth time and headed down stairs

" calcifer can you watch him I'm going out to get food and sugar and maybe a syringe if I can find one for sale"

"that's all lovely but that's expensive and after a war even more so I don't think you'll can afford that it"

"I can pawn something, can you help me with this clasp"

Calcifer reached over and started fiddling with the clasp on her necklace. It came off with a click and he handed it to her

"this was your mother's are you sure you're ok with pawning that"

She was already half way out the door

"yes I'll get it back at some point probably"

Calcifer smiled awkwardly as she left. The market Street was busy she tugged at her cloak hood at tried to look for the pawn shop.

"Um excuse me can I please have some food" a little boy was tugging at her dress

"oh um sorry but I don't have anything to give…."

There was a shout behind her

"OI GUTTERSNIPES GIVE THAT LADYS NECKLACE BACK"

A small blonde blonde tall brunet man went rushing up to her. Due frantically checked her pockets and the man gave chase

"Oh no oh no oh no"

"hey relax Rolf will get your necklace back"

"It's all I have to pawn I _need_ that necklace …. My friend he's sick"

"Hey don't worry love I got the wee monsters"

The man _rolf_ was back holding the boy in one hand and a girl in the other

"should we turn them in?"

"NO …. I mean no I they were probably starving" she crouched down to be face to face with them "do you know why I need this necklace?"

They both shook their heads

"My friend is very sick he got ill trying to help people clear up after the war and I don't know whether he's going to survive I need to pawn this necklace to get money to help him. I know you poor things have probably lost everything so I'll do you a deal ok? You let me keep this necklace I will go on my way and you and any of your friends won't Rob me and later you will come to wizard Perkins shop. Bring as many friends as you like I promise to give you a slice of bread each a lump of sugar each and a bronze coin each ok"

Both of the young children grinned

"really! You promise!"

"I promise cross my heart and hope to die"

They both wrapped their skinny arms around her and then raced off

"You're really going to feed scamps like them!?"

"they are starving Mr Rolf they didn't start this war but they are the ones that are suffering"

He thought about it for a moment

"You are a good woman miss…"

"Due Fitzwarren but please just call me Due and do you happen to know where the pawn shop is?"

"We can take you there can't we dear!"

"of course love oh and that's my lovely wife Lettie"

She slipped her arm into due's come on then let's go they turned of the main market square into an alleyway of fancy shops and at the end of the alleyway the stepped into a shop with good and green lettering filled to the brim with an odd assortment of things

"hello hello don't touch anything you grubby peasants just show me what you have this time"

Due felt Lettie bristle beside her and stepped in before an argument was started

"Um excuse me sir I'm here to pawn this necklace of mine"

The man stepped forward and took a good look at Due and her clothes

"Oh dear God well this is a first what would of lead an enchantress" he squinted again "no a nymph NO Both a mixture I suppose"

She felt Lettie and Rolf staring at her

"Anyways what would of forced you to come to a pawnbroker mind you I don't take spells or potions"

She took a deep breathe "sir I'm pawning this necklace nothing else and my friend is sick I need money"

Rolf snorted "cant you just magic stuff like that up?" and then winced because Lettie had just stood on his foot. Hard.

"no no no sir she is an enchantress they specialize in one subject of magic and I believe hers is not domestic life she may know a couple of spells but not many"

He slipped the necklace out of her hands and then gasped slightly

"Good Lord this is magnificent beautiful the work on this! And are those blood moon stones those are so rare! You say it was your mother's? She had good taste young lady"

Due skilled awkwardly

"I can give you seventeen packets of gold for this"

"SEVENTEEN! Are you sure that's a lot but Lord knows I need it"

He nodded vigorously

"I'm just exited to of had something of such beauty in my possession even for a short while"

"thank you so much …. Thank you"

"my pleasure"

He held the door open for them and they all stepped out due fiddled with he small side bag and put the money inside. She noticed her new friends staring

"extension enchantment it's bigger on the inside"

"That's nice sweetie now can you manage by your self in the market me and Rolf have to go"

She nodded

"Good nice meeting you we can stop by wizard Perkins later and wish him well"

"Thank you"

They stepped out and vanished into the crowd. The shopping was done in about an hour or so with a lot of direction asking

Calcifer heard the Kingston street door clang as Due stepped in side

"How much did you get for it"

"Seventeen packets"

"SEVENTEEN!"

"Its wonderful calcifer we won't have to worry about money for a long time and calcifer….?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean if you wouldn't mind could you possibly heat so water so that I could make some sugar water and ginger tea for howl"

"of course that's the most polite way someone's ever asked"

Due began unpacking as a the bell went again

"Due there are a couple of guttersnipes outside they say you invited them"

"I did calcifer could you possibly let them in"

Calcifer raised his eyebrows but compiled. A litter of eleven kids flowed inside

"Oh you poor things now I suppose you want some food"

They nodded and Due began dishing out the food

"Now is that all of you?"

"yes ma'am"

"now I would like to ask you something. Would you like it if I gave you work and paid you a bronze coin for every task you complete"

There was collective cheering, she went and switched the door and calcifer scoffed

"Ok so I switched the door wich now leads to the Moore could you please gather firewood so I can burn the dirty sheets?"

They cheered again and race for the door

"the waters done"

Due took the kettle off of calcifer and began pouring it into two cups

"ya know he's only gona drink the water with sugar in he won't even taste the ginger tea"

She giggled slightly

"I know but I can at least try and get him to drink some"

"its your funeral kid"

Howl felt the right side of the bed sink as someone sat down. Sophie was back. Thank God.

"Hey howl how are you doing"

Or"mm"

"I brought some sugar water I know you love that and ginger tea"

Sugar water. His favorite drink as I kid. How did Sophie know that? Did he tell her?

"i-isnt … sugar …expensive"

"don't worry about it ok? I just got some for you and if you want some sugar water which I know you do lookthen first your gona have to have three spoonful's of ginger tea then you can have spoon full of sugar water"

Howl groaned

"So do we have a deal?"

"b-but I'm sickk…can't…I…just…have…the…water"

"the ginger tea has more nutrients and you're still delirious it will help trust me"

"Sooo….meann"

"I know now open up"

Slowly but surely howl finished the ginger tea and made it half way down the cup of sugar water. suddenly, he pushed her hand away so briskly that the spoon spilled its contents on the blankets. Due hardly had the time to put the cup down and grab the basin before he was vomiting again. The attack didn't ease until he was all empty

"howl…I'm sorry I shouldn't of made you if you didn't feel like you were ready to drink"

"i-its… ok… I ..was..kinda..thirsty"

Due sat with him until he fell asleep and then made her way down stairs.

"Ginger"

"yes calcifer?"

"you aren't well either are you"

She picked up the sheets she wanted to burn and began folding them

"Calcifer whatever do you mean"

"Due don't mess with me I know dark magic when I see it"

" I never use dark magic"

"I didn't say you used it…. It was used on you"

"calcifer this is not funny"

"I'm not laughing"

…..

"its terminal isn't it"

….

"is that why you came to see howl… to say goodbye?"

"no I came to ask for his help with other matters"

"what..?"

"calcifer this is not a subject I want to discuss"

"you always talk formally when your upset"

"cacifer!"

"Due"

She rolled her eyes and finished folding just as the group of children came rushing back inside

"we finished!"

"oh really?"

"yes miss the bonfires outside a little away from the house thing"

"well then" she said fumbling in her purse "that's one bronze coin each"

After she had given them each a coin the went rushing out the Kingston door back onto the market they came from she then scooped the possibly contamination clothes into her arms

"can you watch him again for a bit"

"of course"

She stepped out into the howling wind of the Moore and felt the cold hit her face. It was beautiful out here the stars were making their first appearances and the moon was leaking out from the clouds the most had risen and the air was moist drizzle was coming and I was not at all unlike one of her favorite memories with howl. She could see the pile of wood in the distance and all though the wood was damp there was still a roaring flame on it she floated the clothes over the top of it with a simple weightlessness spell and dropped them on the very top. Normally she would of stayed there next to the fire maybe of even spent the night there under the beautiful sky like she used to. But she knew that calcifer was expecting her back. It was such a shame to miss such a beautiful night.

Walked back slowly breathing in the night and stepped back in the house. Lord it was so claustrophobic in there and stuffy she opened a window

"Due"

"yes calcifer"

"um I think howl is going to be sick again he's been wriggling for the past ten minutes almost as soon as you stepped out the door"

"ok I'll go check on him"

She stepped into his room gently pushing the door open and trying not to disturb him

"Ngh"

"howl"

"ssffie"

Why wouldn't this stupid delirium just go away

"howl what's wrong"

"i…I need the loo"

She felt the blood rush to her face again and howl represented a tomato

"O-ok…. Can you stand if I let you lean on me?"

He nodded slowly

"probably"

She slowly sat him up and lent him against her side. Even this small moment seemed to totally drain him. Due waited a minute or so until he had his energy back. They steadily made their way down the hall to the bathroom. After about twenty minutes or so of blushing and awkward moments howl was back in his room curled up under the duvet trying to sleep.

The door went again and the strange woman and man from the market stepped in

"hey sweetie how's your friend"

"a bit better the regular retching turned into more of occasional retching"

"the young uns you said you'd help stop by"

"yes they were here earlier"

"nice of you to help them the wee monsters"

She smiled awkwardly

"would you like anything to drink?"

"no we're ok we were just at one of my performances and there is always some kind of after party after one of my performances"

"that's nice you are an actress then I suppose"

Lettie giggled

"you are the first person I've met that can say that sentence and make it not sound disapproving but like you're actually interested"

Due smiled awkwardly

"So how did you meet this friend of yours"

"we were both quite young and I had just moved into the area with my parents and sisters and I was exploring the nearby forest and I sort of ran into him and calcifer"

"calcifer?"

"the frustrating fire demon and I met howl in the forest he was playing an abandoned piano and I sorta just jumped in"

"can you still play?"

Lettie glanced at the old piano in the corner

"Yes"

"then" Rolf said raising an imaginary glass and an eyebrow "encore"

Due stood up it had been a little while since she had played. She sat down and put her hands on the keys and tried to remember a song.

"could you play the one you played with your friend?'

"l'm sorry but that need two people"

Calcifer butted in "I remember it"

He sat down on the other side of the stool

(The song - /UwxatzcYf9Q)

A set of miniature instruments floated out Due's purse and backed the piano. After they had finished there was a stunned silence that echoed through the house.

"that was beautiful what song was that?"

"well we made it up but I like to call it the story of howls moving castle"

"That's lovely"

Due was grinning by now

"You know when you smile when you're not thinking about how people will judge you, you look like the start night sky love"

Due grinned again and after move polite conversation the couple left. She headed upstairs to check on howl and was surprised to find him sat up looking at the photos of him and her

"Where did you learn to play that"

"a friend taught me a long time ago" she looked at him again "they say music is great medicine – you look better"

"fevers almost gone I'm just sleepy and a bit thirsty"

"I'll bring up somewater"


End file.
